


A Droid's Guide to Talking to Girls

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Imprisonment, Kylo is useless with feelings, Post TLJ, Romance, Starkiller Base, Strained Friendships, bb-8 is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Prompt: BB8 gets left behind accidentally on a resistance controvert mission to the First Order which just happens to be Ben’s Star Destroyer. Ben tries to get info from BB on the resistance’s location (Rey) but BB8 instead ends up giving him pointers to woo Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 433





	A Droid's Guide to Talking to Girls

At least droids can’t be tortured for information…

But Poe was going to get an electric shock to the leg for leaving him here!

Okay, that wasn’t fair. Poe had tried his level best to get BB8 on the freighter before launch and had seemed close to tears when BB8 wasn’t able to get there in time. And it wasn’t like BB8 wasn’t used to terrible situations. He’d been stranded on Jakku with vital information that led to the destination of Luke Skywalker. And he’d met Rey so… a mixed trip all-in-all.

It had been a dangerous mission to sneak onto Star Destroyer with the soul intention of stealing Intel. But the Resistance weren’t exactly teaming with members at the moment and no-one ever notices a droid.

Normally.

Now he was being brought (and on occasion kicked) into the Throne Room. And before the new Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren, the estranged son of his mistress Leia Organa and the fallen pupil of Skywalker, didn’t look so supreme at that moment however.

In fact, he looked positively ropey.

His hair looked rather lank, his cheeks stuck out in a way that indicated he’d lost weight and he didn’t look as imposing as he was trying to portray.

“Dameron’s droid.” Not a question. “On a shopping trip for the Resistance I take it?”

BB8 gave a rather derisive sounding noise. Kylo scowled and stuck out his arm as though he wished to grasp BB8 by the small ball and shake him.

“You will give me the Resistance’s location.” It was a command and was clearly meant to be obeyed. Maybe the gesture was meant to get results.

If BB8 had eyes, he would roll them to the stars.

Clearly Kylo realised that his actions were getting no results and dropped his hand with evident annoyance.

“You will stay with me. Until you’re ready to talk.”

xxx

Life with Kylo Ren was incredibly dull. He scowled almost constantly, always came back from his meetings with Hux in a towering rage and trained almost fanatically – seriously, could he not exercise with his top _on_?

He kept questioning BB8 but the droid was no more inclined to reveal information that he was to sprout legs and run away.

Something was rather odd though. Sometimes… Kylo would spin around as though he had heard something only he could hear. Or see something that no-one else could see.

BB8 was absolutely amazed when Kylo jumped to his feet the third time this had happened and said, out loud, “Rey?”

_Rey_?

BB8 made a noise of bafflement and this caused Kylo to whip around to look at him. He looked back to the space that had caught his attention.

“Yes, he’s here.” Kylo then made a noise of exasperation. “Of course he’s alright!”

Either Kylo was talking to Rey or he’d gone mad. And something was telling BB8 that, as unhinged as Kylo was, he wasn’t completely mad.

Kylo sighed and turned to BB8. “She said that I need to tell her something only you would know.”

BB8 was baffled but then made a beep in basic droid. What was the harm?

Kylo looked like he was trying not to smile at the response he got. He turned back to the empty space. “He says, Poe keeps his dirty holos underneath the seat of his X-Wing.”

There was a silence where Kylo looked like he was trying to revel in the fact his sworn enemy had the same weaknesses as any standard humanoid and possibly Rey was trying not to turn crimson. Yet there was a softness in Kylo’s eyes. One that the droid hadn’t seen before.

BB8 realised two things: one, Kylo could somehow see Rey wherever she was hidden at the moment and two, the Supreme Leader of the First Order seemed… to like her.

Suddenly feeling a stab of emotion that wasn’t disdain for his captor, he rolled towards his leg and made a soft beeping.

_Give_ _her a compliment._

Kylo looked down at the droid with an expression of mistrust and confusion.

_Go_ _on! She likes compliments._

Kylo looked back to the space that Rey apparently occupied and said:

“Rebellion clearly suits you. You look practically glowing.”

BB8 looked up at him. That wasn’t quite what the droid had meant (you weren’t meant to bring up her enemy status for a start) but it wasn’t a threat to her life either so that was something.

Kylo stood looking impassive as Rey clearly threw her own retorts his way.

Then…

“You left me.”

It sounded so melancholic. So lost. BB8 looked up at Kylo in amazement.

And then Kylo turned away. BB8 was of no doubt that Rey was still there – but Kylo had clearly had enough. He only looked back to the spot after several minutes. It was only then that BB8 was convinced that she was gone.

Kylo hung his head and slumped down to sit on his bed, his elbows on his knees.

BB8 cautiously rolled up to the brooding enemy. There was something undeniably sorrowful about him that the droid couldn’t feel anything but compassion for him. No matter what he portrayed… he clearly cared what Rey thought of him.

He made a soft beeping noise to get his attention. Kylo looked at him in an almost disinterested way.

_You_ _need help. In fact, you need all the help you can get with her._


End file.
